Nowadays, the society has entered the information era, and network has become an important source for acquiring information. The wireless data card, advantageous in its convenience, rapidness, and high speed, functions as a data signal transmission device that is required in a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer through which users can frequently get access to the Internet. The data card for wireless EXPRESS interface, advantageous in having a small volume and a light weight, is increasingly favored by users of portable electronic devices such as notebook computers.
After a conventional wireless data card for wireless EXPRESS interface is inserted in a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, the exposed part of the card is too long, and the user finds it difficult to put the portable electronic device such as the notebook computer into a bag for storage, so that the wireless data card can only be stored separately after being pulled out, and again inserted in the portable electronic device when being used. As it is rather inconvenient for the user to insert and pull out the card, a built-in wireless data card 21 as shown in FIG. 1 is provided. The wireless data card is mainly disposed in the case of a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer 20, and only a very short part of the antenna is exposed outside the case for receiving radio data signals and for drawing out or pushing back the antenna. As the exposed part of the built-in wireless data card 21 is very small, the wireless data card can be inserted in the portable electronic device such as the notebook computer 20 without being pulled out and stored separately. Therefore, the user is enabled to put the portable electronic device such as the notebook computer 20 in the bag without pulling out the wireless data card, which is quite convenient.
During the implementation of this disclosure, the inventors found that though the existing built-in wireless data card makes it easy to some extent for the user to put the electronic device with the wireless data card into a bag for storage, the following problem still exists.
The exposed size of the antenna of the existing built-in wireless data card is small, and an antenna having a smaller exposed size may acquire a poorer performance in receiving radio signals, so the receiving performance of the built-in wireless data card may not be guaranteed.